This invention relates, in general, to bicycle racks, and, in particular, to bicycle racks which can be attached to a camper.
1. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various types of have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,970 to Pedrini discloses a rack which can be attached to the rear of a vehicle and which has a support attached to the rear window of the vehicle and securing means attached to the top and bottom of the vehicle to stabilize the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,440 to Gallazzini discloses a bicycle carrier which utilizes two looped straps which are anchored by a capped tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,259 to Montani discloses a bike carrier which has transverse load rods attached to the roof of a vehicle and a base to protect the rear window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,640 to Proulx discloses a collapsible carrier which has three flexible straps which secure the bike to the front or rear bumper of the vehicle.